crystal_maidensfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandbox
__TOC__ Daily Quests Daily quests are objectives which can be completed for a gem reward. The amount of gems depends on the difficulty of the quest. In average, you can earn 22 gems a day. There are three quest slots. Every 24 hours, all quests will be randomly replaced with other quests from the ones listed below. Make sure to complete a quest in progress before the timer runs out. Weekly Event Every Sunday a new weekly event starts. Each day you can process 5 tasks. Once you finish one, you'll get the next quest. With each achievement the progress bar moves one box further. Once the bar has reached a reward, you can claim it. Additionally, you can unlock the premium rewards for $3. Be careful! If you have not completed the tasks by the end of the week, you will lose your money. To unlock all rewards you have to complete 30 of the 35 quests. Character Event Once a month you can take part in a character event. The tasks are similar to the weekly event, but you get a new maiden temporarily. If you complete the tasks with this maiden, you can keep her and the other unlocked rewards. Each day you can do 5 tasks. Once you finish one, you'll get the next. In addition, you can buy 3 more quests for 300 gems each day. For premium rewards, not only do you have to complete the tasks, you also have to pay $12. To unlock all rewards you have to complete 28 of the 35 quests. There are also global goals. If you have contributed your share and all players together meet the global goal, you will get the additional items. Crafting Event That's quite a different story. During a crafting event you get additional missions. While you are grinding the new missions, you can additionally complete the daily quests and the weekly event. List of Quests Optimizing Quests Keep in mind, you're going to accomplish a whole bunch of tasks at once. *Advance in the campaign. *Collect powerfull items. *Collect coins, fodder and dust. *Collect XP for the levelup of new Maiden. *Collect ingredients for crafting events and boss crafting. *You can buy extra energy or additional ingredients *Use an energy bag *Defer tasks to a better occasion *Or just do without the quest. So you should first make a list of high-yield missions and then see if you can use them to do the quests at the same time. During a crafting event you probably want to do the event maps. Even if the new maiden and setitems are not that great, who wants to miss a one-time opportunity? Otherwise the boss missions give more coins, items and maiden XP than the normal levels. Just sort Campaign_Consolidated or Campaign_Boss according to the wanted values. And remember, you can also work on the quests during the 10 attempts of the boss campaign. After you have chosen the most profitable missions, you have to decide if you want to do the best mission or a mission that does the quests on the side. Tough decision - you really want the ingredients for crafting the new maiden, but with the loot crystals quest you won't get anywhere playing the event maps. Will there be enough time left if you push in a few boss missions? Basic Tips and Tricks Daily Quests *You want to buy multi build as soon as possible. As long as you don't have a multi build, don't miss any opportunity to get some gems. *Apart from that, the reward isn't that great. It needs 6 days to collect the gems for one boss campaign attempt. *First work through the weekly event, maybe you will get a task next, where you can do the daily quest at the same time. Weekly Event *Take it easy. For the 40 energy reward you only need 24 of the 35 quests. Perhaps tomorrow there will be more suitable tasks. *Dont buy the premium rewards until you are sure, you can do the remaining tasks in the remaining time. If the counter says 0 Days 00:10:00 left, in 10 minutes you will lose your money. Character Event *Energy's pretty tight. You need all your energy for the event. *Before you start, meditate on the question if you really want to play 4 times a day for the whole week. *You need some micro-managemant for the with the new maiden tasks. Automating with a macro and going to sleep won't work. *Spend 50 energy to level up the new maiden before doing the Kill quests. (And give her the Dark Set). *On the Discord Channel, some nice people post the list of todays tasks. Crafting Event *Normally Riv releases its optimizer a few hours after the event starts. You can find it in the pinned messages on the Discord Channel. *The optimizer does not take into account the energy you get from the events or the daily reward. On the other hand, it assumes that your energy bar is full. *First think about which maidens and items you want to have. Is it better to grind boss missions and do without the craftable items? *In most events, the missions in the first 3 days of the event will give only a few ingredients. The Rivsoft Optimizer then recommends that you don't do any event missions during the first few days. *Most missions are pretty simple. Level up you new maidens. Automate them with a macro. Hints for the tasks Loot Crystals Win Games Win Challenge Games Last Hit on an Artefact Kill enemies Cast skill Earn User XP Level Up Items Sell Items